naginoasukarafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4
Because We're Friends is the 4th episode of the Nagi no Asu Kara anime. It aired on October 24, 2013. Summary Surprised seeing that Akari is with Miuna's father, Hikari is surprised. However, when the girls ask him for help breaking the two of them apart, Hikari, remembering how Akari felt about the man, turns them down and leaves. At school, the students from the sea work to create a food dish for the class. Manaka is amazed to see Hikari's cooking skill. Though he brushes it off as nothing, upon seeing Manaka praise Tsumugu's, he begins working more furiously. Eventually, the group comes up with a dish as every other group does as well. Told to share theirs, the group is nervous but Manaka approaches some boys and asks them to try it. Though they decline, even going so far as to insult her, Manaka does not give up. Eventually, the boys get angry and shove her, destroying her plate and angering Hikari. However, Tsumugu tells them to apologize before he can do anything and, upon seeing their teacher coming, do so reluctantly. At lunch, Hikari decides to work on the doll for the Boat Drift Ceremony and Manaka tags along. However, the two are shocked to see it vandalized upon entering the room where it was kept. Convinced it was vandalized by the boys who pushed Manaka, Hikari goes after them and attacks them in their class, causing everyone to be sent to the principal. Noting Hikari's anger, the principal tells him to go home, which he does in anger as he believes he is being antagonized. Seeing him leave, Manaka leaves as well. In their classroom, Chisaki and Kaname work to clear up the doll. Chisaki notes Manaka's qualities and appearance but Kaname tells her she is the bigger of the two and will be considered attractive to many. While cleaning, Chisaki notes a message saying "Sayu was here", and Kaname notes her to be a grade school student who hates Hikari. Knowing that she was the vandal, Chisaki asks to keep it a secret to prevent Hikari from being hated. However, they are overheard by Tsumugu, who urges them not to lie, telling them that the boys in question are not truly bad. Thinking he does not care, Chisaki leaves in tears but Kaname remains and speaks to him, and Tsumugu tells him he does not want everyone to misunderstand Hikari just because he misunderstands them. At Akari's workplace, Miuna is about to continue her vandalism but upon hearing from Sayu that she vandalized the doll for the Boat Drift Ceremony, she angrily tells her she hates such behavior and runs away. Elsewhere, Manaka catches up with Hikari and the two begin talking. Manaka compares him to an octopus which shoots ink when it is approached by something weird, surprising him. Suddenly, the two spot Akari's boyfriend in diving gear, unconscious and sinking. Taking him back to his own house, the two find out that he tried to get in contact with Akari because she hasn't been in contact with him. Hikari gets angry upon hearing this, thinking he is having an affair despite having a daughter but then notices a picture of a woman in a shrine. As Akari visits Lord Uroko for some fire, the two talk about her life and it is revealed that the woman in the picture is Miori Shiotome, Miuna's deceased mother. Miori was from the sea and a friend of Akari and one day met Itaru and moved to the surface to be with him, where they later had Miuna. Miuna initially liked Akari and the family was happy until Miori suddenly died and everyone turned sad. Uroko offers to curse Akari into forgetting Itaru but she turns down his offer, stating she will take care of it herself. As she leaves, the Sea God grows angry and flares up, as Uroko notes that they can't let the surface take the people of the sea. As Hikari and Manaka leave the Shiotome house, Miuna comes home and tells the two of them that she destroyed the doll. However, the two leave without incident, Hikari stating that he understands her feelings about being scared of someone replacing her mother. Suddenly, Manaka beings crying, acknowledging that Lord Uroko was right about her always being protected by her friends and telling Hikari that tomorrow they need to apologize to the boys he attacked. The next day at school, Hikari apologizes to the boys he accused of breaking the doll, prostrating himself in front of the entire class. Manaka joins him as well, telling them he feels bad about what he did. Shaken, the boys are told by Tsumugu to accept the apologies, stating that they're at fault as well for the food incident and that accepting the apology means that they are even. However, Hikari denies this and, reminding them of how he attack them, urges them to attack him in return to make them even. Though surprised, one of the boys does just that, knocking Hikari into the door and breaking it as a result. As such, the boy declares that all has been settled, to everyone's relief. Outside, Kaname notes Sayu sneaking around and tells her that her actions forced Hikari into awkward positions. Hearing that he won't forgive her, Sayu breaks down and cries, telling him everyone picked on her in the second grade aside from Miuna, who then became her best friend and someone she tried to defend. Kaname then asks her to apologize to Hikari, which she agrees to do and soon does. As he begins teasing her, everyone has a laugh, aside from Chisaki who wanted to be the one to defend him. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes